There are existing luggage or rolling tool bag work surfaces that mount to the extensible telescopic luggage or tool rolling bag luggage handle with a variety of designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,277 of Taylor discloses a portable, flexible tool holder having a generally rectangular flexible body, with the outer surface having a plurality of magnets connected thereto, the inner surface having a plurality of pockets and loops thereon for holding tools and equipment, having side edges which may be rolled together to tightly enclose tools. However, Taylor '277 does not disclose a flexible tool caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,300 of Perkins discloses a tool storage device with a plurality of tool and equipment storage compartments, which are disposed on the front surface of a canvas material, and having a generally rectangular configuration that is draped and secured over a telegraph pole, that in addition can be rolled for portability. Perkins' 300 does not disclose a flexible,—canvas tool caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 of Dent discloses a tool holder which includes an elongate base strip of flexible material, such as canvas, leather, nylon, etc., as to form a plurality of various size pockets of various sizes which could be provided to accommodate tools or implements of different size. The free ends of the tool holder are joined together by fasteners. However, the tool holder of Dent, '472 requires a bucket to support it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,535 of Cook discloses canvas sheets with a plurality of pockets that can be draped over, or supported by, a supporting work horse device, that can be folded over thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,003 of Utzinger discloses a portable tool carrying apparatus, made of some type of heavy fabric, such as canvas, but may also be made of plastic sheet material, leather or any other suitable material, where at least the front panel has a plurality of tool receiving pockets, that can be secured to the top of a ladder in a number of ways and is foldable to allow the apparatus is used as a tool belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,498 of Itzkovitch discloses a tool carrier assembly comprising a flexible carrier sheet and a plurality of tool holding elements mounted on a saw horse.
Shipman (Patent Application Publication No.: US 2003/0227148 A1) provides two different means of support for their tool holder. The handle (Item 82) is separate from their two vertical means of support. Shipman's hanging straps (Item 70 and 72) provide a vector force support configuration supported by two vertical upward vector forces transmitting the load substantially to two point loads on a sample horizontal support (Item 80). Shipman's alternate tool holder support (Support Plate 44 and extensions 56, 58) utilizes a rigid support plate fastened to the full width of the tool bag that provides a continuous distributed load to the support plate from continuous distributed load of the tool holder. In both cases, the structural load of the tool holder is transmitted to the support plate (Support Plate 44 and extensions 56, 58) with even load distribution.
Other inventions include mounting devices that attach to the vertical extensible telescopic support members. For example, see Work Surface for Luggage and Luggage Carrier: U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,508 issued Aug. 22, 2000, of Inventor Ryburg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,134B1 issued Aug. 27, 2002, of Inventor Ryburg. Work Surface for Luggage and Luggage Carrier and U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,073B2 issued May 18, 2004, also of Inventor Ryburg. The embodiments of these patents rely on a cantilevered support attached to the vertical extensible telescopic luggage handle support members with an integral support leg. The present invention differs in that it is mounted on top of the vertical extensible support member luggage handle, which extends into a closed end cavity extending upward from the bottom of the luggage handle of the portable tool caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,619, for a Utility Box, issued Jan. 14, 1965, of Inventor: Sterling G. Mead, shows a utility box mounted atop the rail of a boat. The utility box of Mead '619 is suspended from an external support member. The tendency of the utility box of Mead '619 to rotate is counterbalanced by the lower extremity of the utility box against the lower portion of the utility box. The present invention differs from Mead '619, in that it is vertically supported atop the luggage handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,134, issued Oct. 5, 1999, of Inventor Congleton, et al., discloses a pivotable flat shelf having pivot arms pivoting up to move the vertically oriented flat shelf to a horizontal position atop the telescopic luggage handle. However, the flat shelf of Congleton does not have an upwardly extending closed cavity into which a telescopic luggage handle extends, as in the container case of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854 issued Nov. 2, 2012, of inventor McGee, discloses a tool carrying pouch, which has a downwardly extending flexible skirt descending from the peripheral edge of the tool carrying pouch. However, McGee's pouch does not have a closed ended recess cavity extending upward in a container, into which closed ended recess cavity a telescopic luggage handle extends as in the present invention.